<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now, that's just wrong by domeeneec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176861">now, that's just wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeeneec/pseuds/domeeneec'>domeeneec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3+1, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blond Wang Yi Bo, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeez, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Sex, POV Outsider, Stereotypes, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, but just mentions, jus wanna say this is all jus fantasy shit it's tagged as AU man srsly, mentions of sugar daddy and sugar baby shit, people assume shit basically, this is in seungyoun's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeeneec/pseuds/domeeneec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Wang Yibo’s probably a huge slut in bed, begging to get fucked by his whole DILF boyfriend.”</p>
  <p>Seungyoun frowned at that, “Now, that’s just wrong.”<br/> <br/>The group of students jolted at his voice, eyes widening in shock and embarrassment at being overheard by Yibo’s best friend of all people. The guy who was speaking sent him a glare, standing up, and nudging his pals to move away.<br/> <br/>Seungyoun blinked at the slowly distancing crowd before huffing to himself in amusement. He meant “wrong” in a literal sense.</p>
</blockquote>three (3) times Seungyoun hears people’s inaccurate assumptions behind Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan’s relationship, and one (1) time Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan hear it themselves.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now, that's just wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is jus a lil self-indulgent fic bec i rly like debunking stereotypes and i get to apply my personal experiences and punching people's faces when they shame people's interests . anyways , i'm sorry if it's a lil ooc at parts but rly i did this for fun . besides , it's 3:45 AM i will now speep i apologize for typos jus typed it out in one go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>I.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wang Yibo’s probably a huge slut in bed, begging to get fucked by his whole DILF boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun frowned at that, “Now, that’s just <em>wrong.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The group of students jolted at his voice, eyes widening in shock and embarrassment at being overheard by Yibo’s <em>best friend</em> of all people. The guy who was speaking sent him a glare, standing up, and nudging his pals to move away, leaving Seungyoun behind in the sad little public washroom.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at the slowly distancing crowd, before huffing to himself in amusement. He meant “wrong” in a literal sense. Not in the that’s-fucked-up sense. Shrugging to himself, he went straight to the sink to wash his hands. It will always be impressive to him how much people misunderstand and stereotype his best pal, Yibo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seungyoun looked at his best friend in front of him who was currently stuffing his cheeks with rice, no finesse whatsoever. He couldn’t help but chuckle when the guy started nearly choking and suddenly grabbing for his bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you have a choking kink, but like, calm down, dude, not in public.”</p><p> </p><p>Yibo merely rolled his eyes, chugging the life out of the water, before letting out a huff and continued eating.</p><p> </p><p>Wang Yibo was Cho Seungyoun’s all-time best friend ever since he moved to China in the middle of his high school years. Even though they were exactly a year apart, they were inseparable since, being in the same dance club and everything. Now, considering their very obviously matched interest, it shouldn’t be surprising that they’re stuck by the hip even through university—both taking the same Dance Program in the same schools.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun watched his underclassman intently. His best friend was by far one of the most misunderstood people he knew. All throughout high school, everyone thought he was some delinquent, staying in the corners and glaring at people during breaks. At first, he had to admit, he thought the same way as well. It wasn’t until he found him in the school’s dance club studio, watching some random street dance video, that he realized he could talk <em>a lot</em>. He was just bad at starting it but once he’s comfortable, he went on and on, and it was actually <em>endearing</em>.</p><p>Starting then, they were stuck and Seungyoun learned more and more shit people assumed wrong about him. For every inaccurate assumption, Seungyoun just blamed it on stereotyping and quick judgment, and his brain would supply with the truth. Yibo was an ice prince? Nah, he just had a resting bitch face. Yibo hated people? Nah, he’s just quiet, wildly honest, and had a hard time warming up to people. Yibo was weak and lanky? Nah, he just liked wearing overly large shirts that hid his fucking biceps and six packs—<em>yes, he had fucking abs, okay.</em></p><p> </p><p>And well, Seungyoun guesses, with the shit that just happened, the new inaccurate assumption was Wang Yibo is a slut who gets fucked by his DILF boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to point out every aspect that brought that stereotyped conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>One, he was dating an older guy named Xiao Zhan. They actually met in his first year of university. He called Seungyoun to gush about the cutest guy he’s ever met in a café and that he was wildly in love with him. Every time he called, Seungyoun got updates about this guy’s eyes and bunny teeth and little giggles that “made my heart skip a beat, holy fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>And as gross as it was, seeing Yibo as his little brother, it was also wildly cute.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Seungyoun met Xiao Zhan, he wasn’t expecting a guy five years his senior, wearing the most intimidating formalwear. It wasn’t until he smiled, eyes forming cute little crescents and little bunny teeth peeking out that he realized <em>ah</em>. Yeah, Yibo would definitely fall love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Second was his hair. Listen. Yibo didn’t use to have luscious blond hair but their organization is currently dropping a project and it was themed all bubblegum baby next month. The blond thing was a theme suggestion to which most of the dancers complied with. Yibo's unit needed to stick to the theme, thus the hair. Seungyoun actually also currently just had his hair bleached, just his own interest, really, and it looked pretty good on him. It made him look younger.</p><p>Now, imagine how Yibo turned out. For some odd reason, that kid looked mature for his age whenever he had dark-as-fuck hair. But when he goes and attempts anything lighter than black, he loses a whole 10 years, it was terrifying. He remembered the look on his Xiao Zhan’s face when he saw it, visiting his and Yibo’s shared apartment one night.</p><p> </p><p>“Wang Yibo, I can’t date you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What the fuck.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun remembered cackling until he was in tears when Xiao Zhan even attempted to run away from the apartment, whining about how everyone was going to call him <em>so old</em>, then shame him for tainting this beautiful blond boy. It took Yibo actually lifting him so he would let go of the front door’s knob, carrying him towards his bedroom, and Seungyoun knew it was his cue to wear earphones to drown out Xiao Zhan’s moans. For someone so polite and reserved, that man could <em>talk</em> and <em>beg</em> in bed like crazy. Sometimes, the dance major wish he didn’t know that fact.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were cut off when he found Wang Yibo staring at him with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun, for a few moments, thought he shouldn’t tell what he just heard from the guys a while ago. But upon seeing Yibo’s slightly concerned look, he gave in.</p><p> </p><p>“Some guys were calling you a slut, always begging to get fucked by your DILF boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few moments of silence before Yibo snorted, cheeks rising to accommodate his growing smile, “You worried about me?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on his friend’s face was contagious that next thing Seungyoun knew was that he was returning the smile, “Duh. Totally defended your honor as well, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>And soon enough, they were both laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Leave it to Wang Yibo to find this funny instead of offensive, huh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they were walking back to their apartment when Yibo looked at him, “Thank for defending me, I guess. But I don’t really care about them. They don’t really matter. What matters is I know and Zhan-ge knows what’s up between us.”</p><p>The older of the two shouldn’t afford to feel this emotional at that statement but he couldn’t help it. Very quickly, he threw his body at his pal, hugging him tightly, “How are you so cool and mature and I’m older than you?” He continued exaggeratedly whining, even praising him (“<em>That’s right! It doesn’t matter what people say! What matters is Xiao Zhan knows you fuck him really well and that I can definitely attest! I mean, our rooms are beside each other—” “Seungyoun, shut up.”)</em> until he was pushed off. They were left laughing until they reached their home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did you see the necklace Wang Yibo was wearing? That shit’s expensive. His boyfriend’s definitely his sugar daddy. Besides, he’s like, a whole sugar baby in every aspect of the word.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun snorted at this, accidentally catching the two-chatting girl’s attention. He was in the convenience store near his apartment, buying some drinks for him, Yibo, and his boyfriend. He didn’t think he’d hear gossips at 7PM <em>outside</em> campus. But it’s also not surprising considering Yibo was wildly popular.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls glared at him, like he was the offensive one for interrupting their inaccurate gossips.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry! Keep going! It’s actually pretty fun hearing people call my best friend a sugar baby. It’s high praise.”</p><p> </p><p>This definitely shifted their glares into a look of shock. Soon enough, they were scrambling to get out of the shop to which he couldn’t help but snort at again. <em>Jeez.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sugar baby, huh? He never really thought about the whole Baby-Daddy dynamic between Xiao Zhan and Yibo because, <em>gross</em>. There are definitely boundaries in the Bro Code somewhere that prohibited that thought alone. <em>But</em> he <em>was</em> well-aware who coddles who the most until they’re being babied.</p><p> </p><p>As though by timing, he received a text from Yibo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>forgot to say but get a bar of chocolate as well, ok? or jus get a bag of kisses. zhan-ge likes that B) hes gonna b so happy &amp; cute B’) anyw. sent u cash 2 pay thanks</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh at this because <em>exactly.</em></p><p> </p><p>Not that he has anything against sugar babies. As he said, being a sugar baby is <em>high-as-fuck</em> praise because imagine having a rich guy buy everything for you. Seungyoun let out a dreamy sigh at that, his lil ol’ university self would be honored to have that.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways.</p><p> </p><p>As cool as being a sugar baby was, and as bratty and demanding his little shit of a best friend was, he was definitely <em>not</em> the sugar baby in the relationship. In fact, he probably <em>unconsciously</em> took the role of sugar-daddying his older boyfriend, buying him all sorts of shit. And Seungyoun should know. He’s always with Yibo, so he knew every single moment his eyes flash in interest at a specific thing, then in a fucking blink he was already holding a newly-purchased item.</p><p>It ranged from snacks to Starbucks drinks, to little plush toys and little cat keychains. He’s bought multiple soft pastel sweater and a number of high-end shoes, and every time it happened, Xiao Zhan would always look at him in surprise, then smack him continuously on his arm because “<em>Wang Yibo! I’m the one with a fucking studio! Why do you keep spending on me, you brat!”</em></p><p>But both Seungyoun and Yibo knew he liked it. He liked being spoiled, liked that Yibo notices each and every little interest he blurts out. He’d always end being wildly red, whining about how he shouldn’t spend on him and that he should be the one to spend on him, but Yibo would always just cackle and pinch his cheek before pulling him into a hug, saying he liked buying him things.</p><p>Xiao Zhan only rarely retaliated considering Yibo didn’t really like a lot of things. The things he liked, he’d always buy it himself, and thus leaving no option for Xiao Zhan. With that, Xiao Zhan retaliated with little personal tidbits, knitting for him, cooking for him, hugging him. The necklace was an anniversary gift and although other may think it’s a normal necklace, it wasn’t. It was a necklace whose pendants were carefully chosen and thought out by the older man. Wang Yibo had answered back with buying him a lot <em>more so</em>, delighted by the gift.</p><p> </p><p>One time, Seungyoun was an accomplice to Yibo’s <em>Operation: Spend on Zhan-ge </em>antics, and it ended up with both Seungyoun and Yibo getting hit. When Seungyoun found Xiao Zhan wearing the pink cap he and Yibo chose, though, he felt that weird little endeared warmth in his chest and he couldn’t help but admit that he <em>kinda</em> understood why Yibo was doing all this now.</p><p>But like, no homo to Xiao Zhan, of course. He’s just—well. He’s just always there and somehow, Seungyoun was very fond of him as well, okay? They’re that kind of couple that although has their own little world, would never forget about his presence—would always make sure he felt included. And Seungyoun always thought that was rare for people as in love as Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo.</p><p>Besides, he was usually always in their apartment anyway. He’s basically BFF and Housemate 2.0.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a buzz, making the student blink in surprise.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>wru B( if u get stabbed im snitching 2 xuan-ge</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seungyoun hadn’t noticed he’d space out, but as he read that message, he quickly grabbed for the items and made his way back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So! I overheard some girls in the shop calling our Little Yibo here a sugar baby with Xiao Zhan being his sugar daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>In a blink, Seungyoun was met with two very different expressions—one cackling like there’s no tomorrow, another looking like they want nothing more than the ground to swallow them.</p><p> </p><p>In the next few seconds, it was back to the scenario with Xiao Zhan running towards the door with Wang Yibo trying to stop him whilst cackling like a maniac. Seungyoun, obviously, was cackling maniacally as well.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I told you. </em>I <em>told</em> you! People think I’m an old man that’s using my old man money to get with beautiful blond boys—<em>Wang Yibo, stop pulling me!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Ge! <em>Ge! </em>Calm down!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Go away, I’m running away!</em> I’m going to come back when—when my hair’s back to its cute length and not this buzzed monstrosity a-and—”</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off by Wang Yibo lifting him successfully, and probably by force of habit, he ended up wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck and then wrapping his legs around his waist, clinging.  They hugged for a few moments before Yibo spoke up again, this time with no laughter in his voice, “You chill now?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun could see Xiao Zhan’s face from where he’s sitting. He watched the older nod with a pout and suddenly, he was being carried back to the living room couch.</p><p> </p><p>When Yibo sat back on his seat, he now had his boyfriend wrapped around him, sitting on his lap. Xiao Zhan was squirming, trying to escape his hold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let go. Seungyoun’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ge, he’s heard us fuck like, a thousand times.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god, you two shut up</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun was smiling at the two lovebirds despite the gross display of affection. He liked that the two of them could be open with him, and at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel honored that in a world where everyone got their dynamics fucked, he knew exactly how these two dweebs are in their relationship.</p><p>At this, he also couldn’t help but watch Xiao Zhan acting this way. Oftentimes, the elder man acted his age. Seungyoun has seen him cook and act like a proper older figure with him. He’s polite and always wears such a warm smile at everyone he meets. He’s the epitome of a nice, mature guy, yanno? But right now, he’s squirming and whining at his boyfriend’s ear and again, it should be gross. But Seungyoun’s just too endeared at these two, <em>gosh</em>. Even <em>he </em>was grossed out at himself. Eurgh.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he chose to break it up, “Okay, c’mon, c’mon, you two gross-ass lovebirds. This anime won’t watch itself.” Then like nothing happened, the two had fixed themselves and positioned themselves properly on the couch to continue their marathon.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo was right, Xiao Zhan was delighted to find a bar of chocolate in the paper bag, kissing Yibo’s cheek when he’d discovered it. And if Seungyoun ever heard anyone moan out <em>Daddy</em> in bed that night, he’ll pretend he didn’t hear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(That’s a lie. He totally high-fived Yibo in the morning.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“</strong>I hear Wang Yibo doesn’t really love his boyfriend. Just uses him for his image since the guy’s older and successful in life.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Right? </em>Ever since he started being open about dating the guy, it was only when his name started spreading around.<em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Blondie should seriously just drop it. What a fame-whore. Besides that, the older guy’s just weak. What a fucking pushover—believing the bullshit Wang Yibo’s doing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun was literally just walking to class. He wasn’t expecting to punch someone that day, but he did.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing Yibo’s all the way in Japan right now for the unit performance or he’d be scolding you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun pouted at him, flinching as Xiao Zhan applied whatever fucking chemicals he had on his knuckles. The younger of the two had gotten into a fight after everything he heard. He wasn’t usually like this. He hated trouble and he usually went through life laughing through hardships, yanno? He could’ve just shrugged it off and made it into a joke like how he usually did.</p><p> </p><p>But it was just too much.</p><p> </p><p>They doubted how his best friend loved. Wang Yibo was the most loving person he knew—he never went by shit half-assed. His passion for the things he loves was always at 100%, Seungyoun couldn’t help that his blood boiled at any implication that he <em>didn’t</em>. Both he and Yibo went through the same hardships, staying as each other’s crutches to push for the major they want, to push for the school they want, to conquer and sustain the life they wanted to conquer.</p><p>Basically, when it comes to Wang Yibo and the things he loves, Seungyoun would definitely fight anyone against it. People are suddenly all brave to say their shit all ‘cause they knew he wasn’t on campus.</p><p> </p><p>Once Xiao Zhan has properly wrapped his knuckles, the older guy suddenly ruffled at his hair, “Now, try not to get in trouble while your best bud isn’t here, okay? You’re in university, Seungyoun. This isn’t high school.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger kept frowning, “They were talking shit about Yibo and you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun watched as Xiao Zhan’s eyes went through a number of emotions—stunned, confused, exasperated, then all of a sudden, <em>fond</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I get why you call each other the Leo Twins now.”</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly flicked Seungyoun’s forehead to which he couldn’t help but sputter at, “Wh—I just fought for your honor!”</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes, then suddenly, pulled him into a hug. Not the kind of hug he gave Yibo, of course. This felt warm and comforting. The type he felt when he hugged his mom, or his dad, or Xuan-ge, and other older people he trusted.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. For defending us.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few seconds of silence before the older guy pulled back. God, what the fuck was with these two that always made Seungyoun so emotional. Sniffing, the dance major mumbled out a quick, “you’re welcome” to which Xiao Zhan chuckled at.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know he’s going to scold you, right? He doesn’t like it when you get in trouble for him. He’s the fight-his-own-fights kind of guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun couldn’t help but groan at that, “<em>C’mon.</em> You already scolded me. Aren’t you like, an extension of him anyway? Isn’t that how married couples work?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Xiao Zhan’s turn to sputter at that, face turning to a wild shade of red. Soon enough, he had to leave though. It just so happened that he passed by their apartment to get his glasses case and it was just by timing, he also caught Seungyoun entering with bloodied knuckles. He chose to just skip class for that day, mood officially turning sour and it didn’t help that he was going to be alone for the next few days. Xiao Zhan suddenly being in his apartment that day was a god-sent if he were being honest. It eased all tension in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun let himself lie down on the couch, sighing contentedly at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until his phone started beeping like crazy when he let himself cackle, knowing fully well who was messaging him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Seungyoun’s fight broke out, word about Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan just got louder. There were days he wondered if he regretted doing what he did, but he’d always end up thinking he’d fight again for those two. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel bad about the gossips and rumors getting fueled even more so, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Aiyo, Seungyoun, you know it’s fine, right?” It was Xiao Zhan consoling him.</p><p> </p><p>He invited his two best friends to the nearest café in campus, treating them to food and coffee just so he could formally apologize. As of recent, shit just got worse and worse—<em>now, </em>with him being mixed in the picture. Like a fucking drama, gosh. <em>Cho Seungyoun is actually Wang Yibo’s real boyfriend. The DILF's actually Yibo’s side guy! How pitiful and complicated!</em></p><p> </p><p>Yibo just shrugged carelessly, “Ge’s right. You know I don’t care what they say about me. He also doesn’t care what they say about him. People say what they like to say. Not our fault they’re bored with their lives.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yibo</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“S’true, Zhan-ge.”</p><p> </p><p>By the way Xiao Zhan huffed, Seungyoun knew he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them were wrapped today, considering the weather’s been colder. Yibo was wearing a full one-set sports attire, a thick jacket, and a black beanie covering his head. Since he’s been coughing lately, he also wore black mask. Xiao Zhan, considering it was a weekend, was out of his work attire and instead was wearing the softest-looking cream sweater reaching his fingers. He was also wearing a cap and his thin-framed glasses. He looked absolutely younger than he usually presented himself to be and it was kind of cute. Basically, they were wearing shit far from their stereotyped fucking personas—almost unrecognizable.</p><p>This was probably why, Seungyoun thought, people were still brave enough to open their mouths to talk shit about them even though they were near their proximity.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear? Wang Yibo apparently signed up for motorcycle racing lessons.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a crowd from another table. They were cackling now.</p><p> </p><p>“And didn’t he cut and dye his hair back to black last week? He’s probably just doing it to push a macho image now that people officially see him as a twink.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun could feel his blood starting to boil at the voices. It didn’t help that the couple in front of him were quiet, obviously listening as well. He saw Xiao Zhan’s finger twitch as he held his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“Right? <em>Right?</em> I hear he fucking knits and sews. Apparently, the beanies he wears to campus are all hand-made—what a wuss. What kinda fucking guy <em>knits</em>.  I hear he also buys a lot of plush toys. Boys who like cute things are the grossest. Can’t believe his boyfriend has to deal with that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>There was another moment of their howled-out laughter and this time, Seungyoun saw Yibo’s finger twitch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun gulped, trying to reiterate what Yibo said about the two of them just a few moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t care what they say about me. He also doesn’t care they say about him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But that wasn’t the case when it comes to them hearing shit about each other, was it?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, Xiao Zhan stood up, little sweater paws all fisted, bunny teeth all gritted. All memories of Yibo telling him about how Chongqing people’s temper just came back to him. On the other hand, Yibo stood up too, eyes dark. All memories of high school Yibo fighting for Seungyoun’s honor through his hardships of adjusting to China’s culture came back to him as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a blink, the two were off, and Seungyoun stood up in panic, in hopes he could stop them but it was too late. The two of them are already standing in front of the group of assholes, Xiao Zhan’s hands on his waist, while Yibo stood beside him staring at them with a murderous gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you two—”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s to say appearances define their hobbies? So what if he wants to try out motorcycling? That’s tough as shit and he’s got way more balls than you could ever have despite being a so-called ‘twink’!” The table was startled at this, but Xiao Zhan continued, eyes flaring at the guy who made the motorcycling-macho comment, “You’re just jealous he could pull off all that and you can never do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Cho Seungyoun gaped. At one point, he couldn’t believe these were all coming out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth but then he also vaguely remembered that this was the problematic EXO-L that went out of his way to actually fight in fan wars online. At this, the dance major covered his mouth to keep his laughter in. It wasn’t helping that Xiao Zhan’s stance was all parental, like he was scolding a little kid, with the asshole staring at him in shock. He then went on about stereotypes and sexism and representation, and it was the most ridiculous (but IMPRESSIVE) thing Seungyoun’s ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Wang Yibo was going for a different approach. He found the guy who made the knitting and cute things comment. Considering the guy was sitting, Yibo was towering over him, glaring at him with pure disgust. At first, since the mask was covering his mouth, Seungyoun thought he was threatening him with looks. Going a little nearer though, he was wrong. His voice was just wildly low but he was, in fact, threatening the <em>fuck</em> out of that guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Say one more shit about knitting and cute things being a bad thing, and I’ll break every bone that I <em>know</em> would hurt in your body. I’m a dancer and a skater, and have gone through every injury you could possibly think of. I know firsthand of every painful shit and I’m not scared to make you feel it too.”</p><p> </p><p>The guy was staring at him, obviously terrified. Seungyoun shuddered, thinking about being the focus of Yibo’s pure rage. Even though he was as year younger than him, he knew just how intense he could get whenever he got mad. It didn’t help that most of the time, he was good at keeping it in and keeping calm, because that’s how he is. So, him going off that usual coping was, in itself, wildly surprising to Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>This went on for a few more minutes, a crowd actually forming, then like a fucking <em>movie, </em>they ended with: “If you say shit about my boyfriend again, you’re dead.” At the same fucking time.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Cho Seungyoun let himself laugh out loud, but considering how shit was, no one noticed him at all. In a blink, he was being pulled out of the café by both of his best friends who were obviously still annoyed at what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>When all three of them arrived at their apartment, Yibo and Xiao Zhan were still breathing heavily, faces still stern. This made Seungyoun laugh even harder, the events in the café still sinking in.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em>you two</em> scolded <em>me</em> for <em>fighting</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Yibo glared at him, “Shut up, <em>holy shit</em>,” ruffling at his hair. Xiao Zhan was just standing though, a frustrated pout on his lips. All of a sudden, Yibo looked at his older boyfriend, eyebrows scrunched, “I like you liking cute things. And you knitting and sewing, and your plush toy addiction, okay? I like all that. Don’t listen to them. It's not gross at all. They’re all bullshit—”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you trying the whole motorcycling thing as well. I think it’s cool and definitely hot and sexy and they’re just jealous that you’re all that.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun’s laughter halted at that. He blinked for a moment, absorbing the image of both Yibo and Xiao Zhan staring intensely at each other, before he took this exact moment of silence to suddenly stand straight and sprint to the door. He knew far too well what would come next and he would definitely regret staying in there.</p><p> </p><p>True enough, once the door clicked shut, he heard a thump, a crash, and a strangled moan muffled through the door. With a relieved sigh, he started walking farther, trying to burn the image of those two’s angry horny expressions off his head by skimming through his phone. There was a sudden notification ping from his university’s forum—a new topic that was apparently getting a lot of attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A surprised laugh escaped his chest. Then suddenly, he was laughing until he could feel tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Don’t mess with Wang Yibo and his boyfriend. You’ll regret it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He went through the comments—how they saw what happened. How they heard what happened. How they obviously love and care for each other that if you ever interfere with their shit, they’ll downright fight you.</p><p> </p><p>There were also comments about how they all thought his boyfriend was a DILF, and how they have never seen Wang Yibo exude this kind of terrifying aura before. Basically, everything was going downhill and everyone was confused and all Cho Seungyoun could think of was <em>good. Be confused. Get all your stereotypical fucking minds out of your fucking asses.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Once he knew he calmed down, he smiled to himself then continued walking.  He let his feet bring him to the nearest milk tea shop, ordering their usual. Surely, they’ll have a good appetite after everything that happened today.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>He went back home after three hours, finding Yibo kneeled down by the couch with a washcloth on his hand, vigorously scrubbing at a spot. When Seungyoun raised a brow at him, he merely rolled his eyes, muttering, “Zhan-ge threatened me if I didn’t clean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wang Yibo, shut up!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan was in the kitchen, apparently cooking up a meal as an apology for everything that happened today. Seungyoun brushed it off, telling them it was badass, then proceeding to pull up the school’s forums going crazy.</p><p>There was suddenly a new topic about how cute Xiao Zhan was and the older guy couldn’t help but cover his face throughout their whole meal as Seungyoun read through the comments. Yibo smugly listened as he absorbed all the praises directed at his boyfriend.</p><p>The topics revolving Yibo were far from the gossips he’s heard. Someone apparently caught a picture of him towering over the guy, eyes threatening, and it was just a bunch comments going all “bark!” and “arf!” Xiao Zhan’s smile was tight as they read through this but Yibo noticed quickly, pulling his chair towards him then leaning close to whisper something. This may have calmed Xiao Zhan down because all of a sudden, he was giggling and hitting his arm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun smiled, satisfied. This didn’t really stop rumors and gossips. But it did help shut some people up about some shit. He took a quick bite of his fried rice, letting himself drown at his two best pals’ bickers. For now, that was enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading !! let's b pals in twt man @domeeneek_ B') hope u enjoyed </p><p>jus wanna say this is all jus fantasy shit . it's tagged as AU man srsly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>